Sandman (Spider-Man Films)
Sandman'' (real name: '''Flint Marko') is the secondary antagonist turned anti-villain of Spider-Man 3. He is an escaped convict in 2007 film Spider-Man 3. Sandman is seen as a tragic villain because he is portrayed as decent, understandable and honorable. A far cry from the Sandman of the comics. He is portrayed by Thomas Haden Church who also played Lyle Van de Groot, Dwayne LaFontant, and Tal Hajus. Flint Marko's main weapon of choice was his own body, which he distorted to fit whatever purpose he wanted, although his main firearm was a Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver, which he used in his robberies prior to getting his powers. Character Biography Flint Marko originally appeared in the comics but was a main character in Spider-Man 3. Marko was a down-on-his-luck father of a child named Penny with cancer. In an effort to support her, the unemployed Marko was forced to rob banks and numerous other places to pay for her cancer treatments. One night, the robbery failed and Marko fled outside the city limits, trying to escape from the police, who were in hot pursuit. Marko fled into a gigantic chamber filled with sand at a remote testing facility. Marko didn't know it at the time, but it was an experiment that was testing if sand could protect against radiation. Marko successfully hid from the police in the pit, but the sand was blasted with radiation, and Marko's genes were blended together with the sand. Marko discovered that he could still be a normal man, but was invincible, as he was now made of sand. Marko realized that his sand makeup allowed him to grow in size and make weapons with his body. Marko used his newfound powers to rob numerous banks, but he was thwarted by Spider-Man, who was growing increasingly unstable as a result of the symbiote, and washed him away down a drain. Sandman didn't know it, but Spiderman was actually Peter Parker, a mild-mannered photographer for the Daily Bugle, who discovered that Marko killed his beloved uncle, Ben. Venom later comes to Marko and forms an alliance with him, although Marko is slightly reluctant. After Spider-Man kills Venom with one of the Green Goblin's pumpkin bombs, Marko sadly reveals to Spider-Man that he never meant to kill his uncle. He told Ben, who was waiting for Peter, that he needed his car to get away. Ben attempted to talk Marko out of it, but before Marko could turn back, his accomplice, Dennis Carradine, ran up to him to steal the car, startling him and causing him to jolt and accidentally pull the trigger. Carradine was later pushed out a window by Parker that same night. Marko later surrendered to the police, stating that he spent "a lot of nights wishing I could take it back", and begs for Peter's forgiveness. Peter forgives Flint and, having finally come to terms with what he has done and at peace with himself, a remorseful Sandman lets the wind carry himself. Trivia *He was the only villain in the Spider-Man Films who did not die. *He is also the fourth villain in the films to be redeemed. *Flint's fate is unknown as is whether he got the money for his daughter's operation. Gallery Spsmimage.jpg Imagesamsm.jpg giant_sandman.jpg|Giant form Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Elastic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Living Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Humans Category:Empowered Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Protective Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Size-Shifter Category:Elementals Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil from the past Category:Partners in Crime Category:One-Man Army Category:Hijackers Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Redeemed Villains